


Just Lose Control.

by Minparkyoonmin



Series: Yoonmin [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Grinding, Groping, I stopped before it got real nasty, Lapdance, M/M, My first finished fic, Songfic, Strip Tease, jimin dances for yoongi, lap dance, might do a part 2?, ride it, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minparkyoonmin/pseuds/Minparkyoonmin
Summary: "Really Jimin... You gonna dance for me?" Yoongi asks mockingly, raising his eyebrows. Jimin starts walking towards Yoongi, well.. Not walking necessarily, he was gliding towards Yoongi, popping his chest with each step."Why, you want me to?" Jimin asks, smirking. At that moment Hot Line Bling ends and the song switches automatically. Jimin and Yoongi's eyebrows raise when they hear the first few beats that come through the speakers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ended the fic before it got really nasty lol I might do a part 2 though?? Let me know if I should !!
> 
> twitter: @minparkyoonmin

"Yoongi-hyung" Jimin tries for the second time, peaking his head back into the elder's bedroom door.

"Jimin-ah, again? I'm working-"

"Hyung-" Jimin sighs, as he walks into the room before Yoongi could protest any further. "You've been working for so long... Take a break." He walks over to Yoongi's bed and crawls to the center. Jimin grabs Yoongi's laptop off of his lap, closes it and places it on the bed-side dresser. When Jimin looks back to Yoongi, the blond is glaring at him, but Jimin has Yoongi's attention and that's what he wanted. Knowing Yoongi is about to protest, Jimin turns completely to face him.

"Jimin..I ca-" Yoongi tries, but is interrupted by a pout from the younger.

"Yoongi-hyung...come on." Jimin takes Yoongi's hand and starts scooting to the edge of the bed, getting up and pulling Yoongi with him. Once they're up with the minimal amount of grunting from Yoongi, because Yoongi does not whine, Jimin walks to the center of the room still gripping Yoongi's hand. "Dance with me, hyung." Jimin says as he starts to shimmy his chest closer to Yoongi, trying to make his hyung laugh.

"Jimin, you're joking." Yoongi is laughing but he tries to cover it by scoffing. Yoongi tries to move back into his bed, but Jimin grabs his other wrist, turns him around and pushes the older into the desk chair behind him. Jimin walks across the room to Yoongi's speakers to connect his phone and scroll through his music library.

Yoongi has no idea what is going on, but he's kind of amused by the situation. He was minding his own business working on a song, then he was being yanked out of bed by Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows himself. And now Hot Line Bling was blasting a little too loudly through his speakers. And a smiling Chim is moving back to the middle of the room, jumping up and down like an over excited bunny or something. _Cute_.

"Really Jimin...you gonna dance for me?" Yoongi asks mockingly, raising his eyebrows. Jimin starts walking towards Yoongi, well..not walking necessarily, he's gliding towards Yoongi, popping his chest with each step.

"Why, you want me to?" Jimin asks, smirking. At that moment Hot Line Bling ends and the song switches automatically. Jimin and Yoongi's eyebrows raise and they stare at each other with wide eyes when they hear the first few beats that come through the speakers.

_Let me feel you_

Jimin's eyes even widen further and he goes to turn the song off, talk about awkward right? He just offered to dance for Yoongi, and then this song comes on. Before Jimin gets too far he feels a hand on his wrist, turning him back around to face the blond in the chair.

"Wait.." Yoongi says, looking up at Jimin.

_Slow it down_

"Hyung—" Jimin starts to question as Yoongi lets his wrist go and places his hand back onto his lap.

"You wanted to dance Jimin-" Yoongi says, tilting his head a little to the side with a small smile, "so dance."

_Let it be, let it be, let it be known_

"I'll take that as a challenge." Jimin smirks as he takes a step back, then decides against it and steps back in front of Yoongi. Yoongi's mouth drops open, he didn't think Jimin would actually dance for him.. _is this weird?_ But right now Jimin is turning around so is back his facing Yoongi, and it seems he doesn't have time to think any more because Jimin starts to dance, running his left hand down his right arm slowly, looking over his shoulder. Jimin sees Yoongi gulp as Jimin rolls his hips to the music. _Oh this is going to be fun._ Jimin smirks at Yoongi before turning around to face him completely. Jimin lets Yoongi's eyes look his body up and down before he moves again. When Yoongi meets his eyes he runs his hand through his red hair as he bites his lip. His eyes are down casted towards Yoongi as he brings the same hand that ran through his hair along his jaw then runs his fingers across his bottom lip, chasing the feeling with his tongue; all in one fluid motion.

_Just lose control_

Jimin blinks slowly, as he runs his hand down his clothed chest and down his abdomen, gripping the bottom of his shirt. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and when he looks back to Yoongi he notices the change in his eyes. Yoongi looks Jimin over again and catches his bottom lip between his teeth as his large hand fidgets on his lap. _I want to touch him._

_Ride it.. Ride it.. Let me feel you_

Yoongi raises his hand towards Jimin's bare chest, but he's looking into Jimin's eyes as if he is asking permission to feel him. Jimin takes Yoongi's hand and brings it to his chest, granting him permission. Yoongi gulps and looks down to his hand that is sprawled on Jimin's chest. Yoongi's eyes trail down Jimin's abs first, painstakingly slow, before his hand follows the same path.

"Shit." Yoongi breathes out stilling his hand on Jimin's lower stomach, looking back up to Jimin's standing form to meet his eyes. Jimin smiles and goes to remove Yoongi's hand from his stomach and instead places both of Yoongi's hands on his hips. Yoongi's hands are cold against his warm skin that is radiating heat from the situation they are in. Jimin lets out a quick breath as he moves closer to Yoongi. Placing himself onto Yoongi's lap, hovering over his legs, he's looking into Yoongi's eyes, asking permission, before fully seating himself. Yoongi's eyes are wide as he looks up at Jimin. He should not be enjoying this as much as he is. Jimin looks into Yoongi's eyes and starts to move, rolling his hips to the music, grinding down onto Yoongi.

"Shit." Jimin whispers as he puts his hands on top of Yoongi's that are still on his hips. Yoongi huffs out a breath as he lets his head fall back on to the back of the chair. "Hyung" Jimin tries to get to get the older's attention. He doesn't stop rolling his hips as Yoongi looks back to him, letting out a small whine as he tightens his grip on Jimin.

Jimin lets go of Yoongi's hands as he reaches for the hem of Yoongi's shirt, lifting it off. Yoongi wasn't as well built as Jimin, but the contrast of Jimin's tan hand on Yoongi's pale chest was mesmerizing. With Jimin still grinding onto Yoongi teasingly, both men run their hands down each others chest, taking in each others forms. Yoongi may or may not be putting the sight in front of him to memory, he doesn't know if he'll ever see Jimin this close again, God he hopes he will.

_I love it when you look at me that way_

Yoongi runs his hand through Jimin's hair fascinated at how Jimin lets out a content sigh at the feeling and leans into the touch. Yoongi's gaze falls to Jimin's mouth and he runs his fingers across the full bottom lip, just like Jimin did when he was dancing for Yoongi. Yoongi brings his hand to Jimin's neck as he pulls him closer so their faces are aligned, millimeters apart. They stay like that gazing into each others eyes; Yoongi waits for Jimin to close the space between them.

 

Jimin's hips stop momentarily as he closes the gap between him and Yoongi. The first kiss is just a peck until Jimin takes hold of Yoongi's neck with both of his hands and deepens it. Jimin's hips start to roll again, this time with more purpose. Yoongi moans into Jimin's mouth and takes Jimin's bottom lip between his teeth.

_Ride it, we're all alone_

Jimin pulls away from Yoongi, breaking the kiss; as he begins to sing along with the music still going through the speakers.

"Ride it, just lose control..." Jimin whispers into Yoongi's ear; Yoongi smiles at the feeling of Jimin so close. Jimin pecks Yoongi's lips again before he sings, "ride it, ride it, come touch my soul." Yoongi's hands travel to Jimin's ass as Jimin grinds down onto him harder, but still at the same beat of the music. He brings himself up to Jimin's ear wanting to say the next line, but Jimin ruts against him, off beat so Yoongi wouldn't expect it, causing him to moan in Jimin's ear instead. Jimin continues to grind against Yoongi, occasionally he would also rut up against Jimin causing them both go moan into each others mouths. The song was ending and they were both not ready for it to be over, Yoongi cups Jimin's ass harder as Jimin nips at Yoongi's bottom lip, still grinding down onto him. Yoongi pulls away and runs his hand through Jimin's red hair one more time. With the last chorus of the song Yoongi and Jimin whisper it to each other, "ride it, turn the lights down low...ride it from head to toe...ride it, ride it, touch my soul..ride it, ride it, let me feel you"


End file.
